My Little Pony: Hearts and Valentines
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo celebrates his first Valentine's Day in Equestria, including sending out valentines to his friends and a date with Princess Luna.
1. Hearts and Hooves Day is Coming

My Little Pony: Hearts and Valentines

Chapter 1

Hearts and Hooves Day is Coming

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, ponies were out doing their usual activities and some of them seemed to be preparing for a special occasion. Neo came riding through the town in his go-cart that he got for Hearth Warming, Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon were riding with him in the go-cart and Neo was taking them for a ride in it. They kept commenting about how much fun they were having riding in the go-cart and Neo was happy to know that they were having a great time.

Bon Bon was really having fun, feeling the wind soar through her mane as Neo drove the go-cart. She even hugged Neo as he drove and told him how much fun she was having, she had never had this much fun in a long time. After 30 minutes of driving his 2 friends around in his go-cart, Neo dropped off Lyra and Bon Bon over at the Spa Center, Neo gave both of his 2 friends a hug and they thanked him for the ride and said they had so much fun with him. Bon Bon gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush, they said goodbye and began walking into the Spa Center. Neo said he would see them around and he began driving his go-cart through town.

Neo only drove about 10 miles per hour for the safety of the ponies around him, and his car didn't run on gas, it ran on a solar powered battery. Neo drove by the Ponyville Schoolhouse and saw that the foals were just getting out of school. Neo parked his go-cart by the playground and got out, then Neo saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders coming over to him, they were very happy to see him and they said hello to him. Neo said, "Hi cuties, how are you doing?" Sweetie Belle replied, "We're just fine." Applebloom said, "It's so nice to see ya Neo." Scootaloo said, "Yeah, we like having you around." Neo said, "Wanna go for a ride in my go-cart?" They all said yes and cheered, then Neo said, "Well come on, let's go." Neo got into his go-cart with the 3 little fillies in the go-cart with him. Then Neo started up his go-cart and began driving at only 10 miles per hour.

As Neo drove, Sweetie Belle asked him, "So Neo, what are you going to do for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Neo said, "What's that?" Sweetie Belle said, "It's a holiday when we celebrate love for one another." Neo said, "Oh I get it, we celebrate a holiday just like that where I come from, except we call it Valentine's Day." Applebloom said, "Really, why do you call it that?" Neo said, "Well as far as I know, it was named after a roman saint from the early century named Saint Valentine. He started traditions of courtly love a long time ago back on Earth and since then, humans have always celebrated that tradition, and they named the holiday after him."

Sweetie Belle said, "Wow, that's neat, Earth and Equestria really do have a lot in common." Neo said, "We sure do Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle giggled and said, "So Neo, do you have any plans for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Neo said, "I'm not sure yet, maybe Princess Luna will invite me to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with her." Applebloom said, "Awww, that would be so romantic, I'm sure she'd love to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with ya Neo." Scootaloo said, "I wonder if they'll kiss each other, bleah."

And so Neo spend 2 hours with the crusaders, he drove them around in his go-cart, bought them ice cream and took each one of them home. Soon after, Neo drove back to the Castle of Friendship where he lived with Twilight.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Sending Out Valentines

My Little Pony: Hearts and Valentines

Chapter 2

Sending Out Valentines

Neo got back to the Castle of Friendship and parked his go-cart a few feet away from the door. He went inside and saw Twilight and Spike in the throne room, He said hi to them and they said hi back to him. Then Neo went into his room and sat on his bed. Since Hearts and Hooves Day was coming, he wanted to do something special for his friends.

He thought about it for a second and then he decided that he would give all his friends Valentine cards. He had various cards hidden somewhere in his room that were for certain holidays and he was planning to give some to his friends when the holiday came. Luckily, he had one for each of his friends, he even had one for Spike and one for his new friend Starlight Glimmer. Each Valentine card had a very touching message, so he signed his name in each card and sealed them in envelopes.

Then Neo took the cards, he left the castle and went back into Ponyville. Then Neo went into the Ponyville post office and found just the pony he wanted to see: Derpy Hooves. Derpy greeted Neo and asked him what she could do for him. He asked her to deliver the cards he had with him tomorrow to his friends. Derpy took the cards and stamped them and said she'll deliver them first thing in the morning. Neo thanked her, and before he left, Derpy offered him a muffin and Neo gladly accepted it. Then Neo left the post office and went back home to the castle.

The next morning was Hearts and Hooves Day, Derpy delivered the cards to Neo's friends around Ponyville and each of his friends got their cards and read them. Rarity was deeply touched by the card Neo sent to her, she even teared up a little. Applejack thought her card was very sweet and thoughtful, Fluttershy thought her card was the sweetest thing she had ever read. The card Neo sent to Pinkie Pie made her so happy and her heart was filled with joy. Rainbow Dash liked her card and wanted to thank Neo for it as soon as she could, Neo had also sent Valentine cards to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Their hearts were filled with joy and they jumped up and down, feeling ever so happy. Then Neo's friends left their homes and headed to the castle to personally thank him for the cards he had sent to them.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 A Date with a Princess

My Little Pony: Hearts and Valentines

Chapter 3

A Date with a Princess

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash came into the throne room and asked Twilight where Neo was, she said that Neo was in his room. They told Twilight about the Valentine cards that Neo had sent to them and they wanted to thank him for the wonderful cards. Twilight said she had gotten one as well and so did Spike. Rarity mentioned that he also got one for Sweetie Belle, Applejack mentioned that Applebloom also got one and Rainbow Dash mentioned that Scootaloo got one as well.

Then Neo came into the throne room, holding a letter in his hand. The ponies and Spike came up to Neo, surrounding him with hugs and thanking him for the Valentine cards he had given them. Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash spoke for the Cutie Mark Crusaders since they weren't there, telling Neo their thanks for the cards as well. Twilight asked Neo what he had in his hand, he said it was a letter from Princess Celestia. The letter said that Princess Celestia was inviting Neo to come to Canterlot Castle and spend Hearts and Hooves Day with Princess Luna at her request. The ponies thought it was very sweet for Princess Luna to spend Hearts and Hooves Day with Neo.

Neo gave all his friends a hug and gave each pony a kiss on the cheek, he even gave Spike a kiss on the head, which Spike didn't mind. Then the ponies all gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, Neo was covered in kisses and his face was turning bright red. The ponies teased him about the blushing and Neo just responded with another hug. Then Neo said goodbye to his friends, they told him goodbye and they hoped he will have fun with Princess Luna.

Then Neo went out of the castle and began flying towards Canterlot. Neo flew to Canterlot Castle in less than 15 minutes, he entered through the main gate. The guards let him in and Neo entered the castle. Neo walked down the hall, and his eyes filled with delight as he saw Princess Celestia coming up the hallway. She stopped in front of him and smiled sweetly at him. She said to him, "Welcome Neo, thank you for coming, happy Hearts and Hooves Day." Neo said, "Thank you Celestia, and a happy Valentine's Day to you too." Celestia tilted her head for a second and said, "Valentine's Day?" Neo said, "Yeah, we celebrate a holiday similar to Hearts and Hooves Day back on Earth, but we call it Valentine's Day." Celestia nodded and said, "Oh I see, well could you please come with me, my sister is waiting for you in the dining room."

Neo walked with Princess Celestia down the hall, as they walked, Celestia looked at Neo with a smile and she winked at him, which made Neo feel warm and loved. When they got to the dining room, Celestia opened the door for Neo, Neo walked in and saw a large table with food on it. To Neo's surprise, there was a box filled with Pizza that looked similar to Domino's Pizza. Neo was surprised, but he felt happy, most of everything else on the table was salads and vegetarian food. Princess Luna came up towards Neo with a smile and she said, "Welcome Neo, are you ready to spend a romantic night with me?" Neo said, "Yes I am, nothing will make me happier." Luna was so happy to hear him say that, Celestia giggled and said, "I will leave you 2 alone then, have a pleasant night dear sister, and you too Neo." Celestia gave Neo a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. It always made Neo happy to be kissed by an alicorn princess.

Luna said, "Now, shall we have dinner?" Neo said, "I'd love to, especially with you." Luna giggled and said, "You're so sweet." Neo said, "How did you know I like pizza?" Luna said, "Twilight told me, she said that pizza was your favorite food, so I had the castle chefs make it especially for you my love, I hope you like it." Neo and Luna sat at the dining table and began eating. After they finished eating, they went outside on the balcony and looked up at the full moon. Then they looked at each other with a smile. Then Luna asked Neo if he would sing for her, he said he would be honored to, so he sang 5 love songs for Princess Luna for Hearts and Hooves Day, ("Have I Told You Lately" by Rod Stewart, "Here and Now" by Luther Vandross, "These Dreams" by Heart, "I Swear" by All-4-One, and "Right Here Waiting" by Richard Marx).

Princess Luna loved the songs and she thought they were wonderful, then Neo and Luna looked in each other's eyes for a few minutes, then they shared a big hug. As they hugged, Luna said, "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day my love." Neo repiled, "Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful princess." Luna didn't even ask about Valentine's Day, she just continued hugging the human boy that she loved so much.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
